Love potion Gone wrong
by vmt19998
Summary: After one day in potions class Rose begins to realize that everything her father told her about a certain slytherin was all wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"Excellent job Miss Weasley would you mind telling us what you smell?" Professor Lovegood said as he pointed to my potion

"Sure" I said as I got close to my potion as I took a deep breath in.

" Well I smell my mum's home baked cookies, fresh cut grass, rain new shoe's, and ...and sc" I began to say as I covered my mouth

" What was that?" Professor Lovegood said

" Yeah what was that last one Rose?" Albus teased

" Oh it's nothing " I said as my cheek began to fell warm

" Carry on students, Finish your potions. Class will be over soon" Mr. Lovegood said

Grabbing my herbology assignment from my bag I began my homework. A few short minutes later I finished my assignment and put it back in my bag.

" So Weasley what was that last one?" Scorpius said as he loomed over my shoulder

" That's none of your business Malfoy " I said as I shot him a glare as I turned around to face him. In return he have me his usual sly glare

"Slytherins I swear! Like I would tell him or anyone for that matter .. that I actually smelled him. Gosh if that got around i'd never hear the end of it. It's not like I like him but gosh dang he smells like an angle sent down from heaven." I thought to myself

"Now students next week we will be making Flesh shredder. Now don't worry, it's nothing like it sounds. You all should be fine as long as you fallow the instructions. Also for this assignment you will be needing a partner." Professor Lovegood began to say as everyone in the class started to grab there partner.

" Now, now get back to your seats I have assigned you all a partner. After class you may look and see who you are partnered with. Some of you will noticed that I have slip you up from you normal partners. I expect you to help your partner while we work with this potion. Everyone needs to help or else your grade will be deducted for this quarter. And no Oliver you may not switch partners so put your hand down. You and you partner will be graded on how well you can work together and how well the potion is made." professor lovegood said

" Um excuse me professor" I said as I raised my hand

" Yes miss Weasley?" he replied

" Well professor what exactly does flesh shredder do to be exact? I've read almost every potion and herbology book out there and none of them have mention this potion that I can recollect." I said

" That's a very good question Miss Weasley. Flesh shredder is not a very well known potion but it is very useful if made correctly. This potion poured on human flesh can heal any scars or major injuries..." Mr. Lovegood said before he was interrupted

" That's amazing! Why is this not well know? I mean if it's really that effective why don't we use it more often? I'm sure Oliver would be awfully thankful to have that one on hand." Lucy said as her brothers love potion exploded

" I TOLD YOU ONE PINCH OF POWDERED MOONSTONE!" Professor Lovegood yelled

" Sorry professor" Oliver said as the smoke stated to clear

" To answer your question Miss Finnegan, Flesh shredder is a very complex potion. If done right it can cure almost any injury but if done wrong it can cause multiple wizarding flues, lose of hearing for a couple of days and temporary memory lose. I trust that all of you can make an effort in making this potion. Am I correct Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Lovegood said as everyone turned around to face Scorpius causing Malfoy spilled his potion on me

"Don't open your eyes or mouth" I thought to myself

" What are all of you doing get her a towel! " Albus yelled

" Malfoy you just did not spill your love potion on me" I thought to myself as someone wrapped a towel around me

" Sorry , sorry , sorry! It was my fault he spilled it on you Rose. Professor do you want me to take her to madam Pomfrey?" Oliver said as he gave me his hand while I still keep my eyes closed

" Yes of course! Mr. Malfoy I will be speaking with you after class. Along with you Mr. Finnegan! Now go take her to madam Pomfrey" Mr. Lovegood said as Oliver proceeded to walk me to what I presumed to be the hospital wing.

* * *

" Sorry again. I knocked into him and well you know... um you smell really nice!" Oliver babbled

" If I could talk I would say thank you but yeah I can't." I though to myself

" Madam Pomfrey" Oliver yelled

" Coming dearie hold still. Now Daniel hold still this might hurt a little." Madam Pomfrey said

" Who need flesh shredder when we have madam Pomfrey ?" I though once more to myself

" Hello Oliver what brings you here today... Rose oh ... thank you Oliver I can take care of this one you can go back now thank you." Madam Pomfrey

" Ok ? " Oliver said as he left the me in the hands of madam Pomfrey

" That boy he's just like his father when he was his age...What happened dearie?" She said as she walked me over to the showers

" Just step a little to your right... Do you have anything in your pockets?" Madam Pomfrey asked as I began to pull out my wand and my miniaturized note book out of my pocket

" Malfoy spilled his love potion on me!" I said as I turned on the water

" You didn't get any in your mouth now did you?" she asked

" No of course not and I keep my eyes closed the moment he spilled it on me "I said as the warm water hit the back of my cloths and hair

" Good just stay in here until your ready ill have a robe out here for you to change in.' Madam Pomfrey said

" Thank you!" I said as I heard her foot steps get quitter and quitter

After about a good fifteen minutes I changed and put on the new robes. And grabbed my things

" Thank you madam Pomfrey" I said as I left

" Any time dearie" She said as she mended to Daniel's wounds

I was lucky that we still had at least eighteen minutes left in potions class before this week ends. I raced up to my common room and changed into my normal school clothes and raced down to the potion room.

3 minutes left ok that's a record.

" Miss weasely Is everything ok?" said as I walked back to my table.

" Yes i'm fine. Thank you for asking ." I said as I grabbed my bag

" Where's the rest of the class?" I asked

" I told them they where dismissed. No one could stay still after the incident your cousin caused."Mr. Lovegood said

" What did he do this time?" I sighed

After a long explanation of how my cousin beat Scorpius to a pulp I was finally able to look at who I was potion partners with.

" OH you got to be kidding me." I thought to myself

" MR. Lovegood you seriously want me to work with him?" I said

" I know Miss Weasley you don't want to work with him due to resent event but he needs the extra help. His grade has been dropping . I have talked to him he would like to have a tutor of my chose if he can get the help. If you could be his partner and tutor it will help him." He said

" You Really want me to help Malfoy?" I asked

" If you want so please. If you do not want to tutor him that's fine but I believe you can help him Rose." He replied

" But... Ok fine i'll help him" I said

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! disclaimer I do not whatsoever own Harry potter the only thing I own is the idea for flesh shredder ... Just to make things clear Rose , Albus, and Scorpius are 6th years**


	2. Chapter 2

_ " Miss weasely Is everything ok?" said as I walked back to my table._

_" Yes i'm fine. Thank you for asking ." I said as I grabbed my bag_

_" Where's the rest of the class?" I asked_

_" I told them they where dismissed. No one could stay still after the incident your cousin caused."Mr. Lovegood said_

_" What did he do this time?" I sighed_

_After a long explanation of how my cousin beat Scorpius to a pulp I was finally able to look at who I was potion partners with._

_" OH you got to be kidding me." I thought to myself_

_" MR. Lovegood you seriously want me to work with him?" I said_

_" I know Miss Weasley you don't want to work with him due to resent events but he needs the extra help. His grade has been dropping . I have talked to him he would like to have a tutor of my chose if he can get the help. If you could be his partner and tutor it will help him." He said_

_" You Really want me to help Malfoy?" I asked_

_" If you want so please. If you do not want to tutor him that's fine but I believe you can help him Rose." He replied_

_" But... Ok fine i'll help him" I said_

* * *

" Thank you Miss Weasley. You truly are just like your mother from when she was your age." Mr. Lovegood said

" I don't think I am exactly like her." I chuckled "But thank you professor. Professor I have a question... I know you said Flesh shredder was a hard potion to make but... I was wondering who was the creator of it and why did they give it such a violent name?" I questioned

" Im surprised you don't know. I guess you will have to wait till we do the experiment then Miss weasely. But rest assure you and as well as the rest of the class will find out soon enough." Mr. Lovegood said as he waved me goodbye

I sighed ."Maybe my mother would know she does work at St. Mungo's hospital after all. She probably has made it even. Or maybe madmen Pomfrey... " I thought to myself walking along the empty hallways.

" Hey Rose want to help me practices for the quidditch try outs this weekend?" Lilly yelled running up from behind me causing to jump

"If it gets you to stop scaring me like that then yes." I laughed

" Hm what perfume are you wearing you smell... really nice." Lilly smiled back as we walked towards the quidditch field

" It's really nothing just a potion misfortune." I laughed running towards the hidden stash of brooms me and Lilly had hidden

" What you mess up on a potion... that's unheard of Rose." Lilly giggled fallowing right after me

" I didn't mess up...I just got some love potion spilled on me... I'm fine... it was just a accident. Now are we going to practices or am I out here for no reason." I smirked setting down my bag and grabbing the nimbus 10,000.

" Ok ok. Someone's a little cranky she afraid she's going to get her butt whooped by her favorite cousin." Lilly teased as she grabbed her fathers old fire bolt 2000

" Push it any further and you'll become my lease favorite" I teased right back grabbing the Golden snitch

" Alright , I'll stop but on one condition." Lilly smiled

"And that would be?" I asked knowing what she would say

" You try to get on the team this year. I know you love playing you always have." Lilly said giving me her best puppy dog eyes

"I told you Lilly, I can't this year. I have perfect things to do as well as homework and help tutoring and..." I sighed

" You've done all the same stuff before ,I mean even last year they gave you a perfect badge your fifth year that's never happened before . Come on for me please." Lilly begged

"Oh alright now are we going to practice or not" I asked hopping onto my broom

"Yes" Lilly squealed soon after she hoped on her broom

"First person to catch the snitch ten times wins" Lilly declared

"We will be out here till midnight you goof better make it to five so we can eat." I laughed letting go of the snitch

"Fine" Lilly mumbled as we both watched for a second for the snitch to fly far away from us

The small object wings shinned from the midafternoon sun glare almost mesmerized by its swift movement I forgot that we had started practicing.

"What position are you planning to try out for Lilly ?" I yelled against the movement of the wind

"Either keeper or seeker... your going to have some competition this year Rose." Lilly laughed as she moved her broom upwards to get a better glance at the field

" Your going to have to show me how good you've gotten before you even think about taking my place as seeker ."I laughed catching a glimpse of the golden snitch near the bottom of the quidditch field.

After that I went zooming towards the snitch at the rate of speed I was going I had to be going over 30 miles per hour downward if I go anywhere near the possible speed for my broom I be signing myself up for a death wish. I reached my right hand slightly outward keeping a tight grip of my broom with my was right behind me when I grabbed the snitch .Just pulling up ever so slightly with my broom so I wouldn't crash into the ground I noticed Lilly body fly forward over her broom she held tight to her broom.

"Point one for Rose "Lilly sighed as she threw her dangling body back onto her broom

* * *

Nearly two and a half hours later we both decided it was a tie. Simply agreeing that we were both worn out and tired beyond belief .

"Good game I'd work on flying down wards at a fast speed if I where you though" I smiled at Lilly as I put our brooms back into our hiding spot.

" So how'd you think I do?" Lilly as nervily as she seemingly ignored my previous statement

"Well I can tell you've practiced a lot this summer that's for sure , you still have a lot to work on but as long as you continue to practices I don't see why you wouldn't be able to get whatever position you want." I said happily grabbing my bag

"Thank you." Lilly said as she wrapped her arms around me

"It's really no big deal. I'm glad to be able to help you." I smiled hugging her back

"Now come on we better go before dinner starts without us" I laughed racing towards the hallways just a few feet away from us

"Cheater "I heard Lilly yell as she tried to catch up to me

When we finally got to the corridor we both where out of breath.

"I win "Lilly puffed out as she touched the huge door in front of us

"Ok fine" I laughed between breaths

"I'm starving." Lilly said as we walked down the noisy aisles

"Well get to eating then "I chuckled sitting down by James

"There you guys are. We where just about to do looking for you when you guys finally came in." My brother Hugo announced as he shoved another piece of chicken in his mouth. He's just like our dad.

"Sure you where Hugo."I smiled rolling my eyes

He just gave me a glare then went back to eating.

"So Lucie told us what happened in potions class today, Rose you ok." James said smirking

" I'm fine I don't seem to understand why everyone is making such a fuse over it,it was an accident after all." I huffed grabbing myself some strawberry's to eat

" If you say so "James shrugged if off

And with that myself and lily began eating. Settling down everyone started getting into there own conversations. Leaving me to my own mind.

Simply today had some interesting events happen. But every time I tried to think before potions hour, I swear my mind felt fuzzy. Was it that the love potion flumes had already gotten to my head. No that's not possible I would have started reacting long before this. Maybe I am just to tired or at least i'll keep telling myself that. I mean I have had a long day with herbology, Muggle study, charms, and potions then helping Lilly with quidditch I sure am exhausted. That also reminds me I have to ask Malfoy what time to do tutoring with him.

"Hello earth to Rose you there?" Albus asked waving his hand in front of my face

"Hm"I hummed looking across the table from me

"Did you hear a word I just said?"Albus sighed

"No im sorry , What was it?"I asked half amused

"It's nothing i'll ask you later."Albus laughed as he got up from the table I had noticed he winced a little each time he moved his right shoulder but I dismissed it

"I'll see you guys later im going to finish my herbology homework." Albus announced as he waved everyone goodbye

"That reminds me Hugo we have our charms paper to work on"Lilly said as she grabbed my brother

* * *

One by one the tables began to empty. Until there was only ten people left in the room.

"Weasley" I heard the ever so familiar voice call out

"Yes molf..."I began to say turning myself around immediately I noticed his black eye. Suddenly concern hit me, I knew without a doubt Albus had done it but for once I felt... bad ...I felt like he hadn't deserved that.

"Ro.. I mean Weasley may I have a word with you in private." Malfoy said as he placed his right hand behind his neck

"Sure"I said getting up and grabbing my bag as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room

" So, Professor Lovegood told me your going to be my ...you know..." Scorpius stammered out as he noticed he was still holding my wrist

"I'd be your tutor "I said finishing his sentence

" Yeah that..."He said as he threw his hands in his pockets

"*Sigh* When are you available ." I asked

" I'm free on Monday ,Wednesday and Friday past five ." he said softly

I nodded my head

"Ok tomorrow night six o'clock sharp meet me in the second floor by the picture of Dumbledore" I said walking towards my common room

"Wait Rose!" Scorpius yelled suddenly causing me to freeze in my foot steps

" Thank you, and I'm sorry about what happened before." Scorpius said walking up to me

" It's fine,it was an.. accident. But are you ok? I know my cousin ..."I stammered off now willing enough to admit I felt bad about what Albus did

"I'm just fine "He shrugged off

And there we where just walking to my corridor in complete silence. But the silence wasn't awkward it was merely spent out of exhaustion from my part.

"I guess I'll see you around Weasely "Scorpius finally announced once I saw the singing Lady's portrait

"Guess so" I smiled back as he walked farther down the moving stairs

"Moonstone" I whispered as the common door room opened

"Rose, is it true?" Albus yelled as soon as I barely walked into the room

" What?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Your going to do quidditch " James said getting up from his seat

"Guess the cats out the bag" I laughed as almost everyone into room cheered

"Told you so "I heard Lilly say

" Cough it up bro ten gallons" James said as he held out his hand

"You two did not bet on me" I said shaking my head heading to the girls room

* * *

** I leave you all with this I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time VMT is out .**


End file.
